There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. With respect to ink-jet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial ink-jet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as in the case of many dyes, or water dispersible, as in the case of pigments. Furthermore, ink-jet inks have low viscosity to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill processes common to thermal ink-jet architecture.
As ink-jet ink applications have advanced, improvement of such printing systems through ongoing research and developmental efforts continue to be sought, such as in the area of colorant modification.